


Partners ?

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PG-13 - Blue Cortina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene and Alex, partners yes but only in the job. What if they both want more?.





	Partners ?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first fan fiction, don't know if it's any good but thought I would give it a go anyway.  


* * *

Alex Drake sighed, her thumb and index finger cradling her temple, her other hand holding a pen, her eyes on a piece of lined paper. Her pen met the paper and had been rested there for the last few minutes but yet no words were produced. Biting her bottom lip Alex let her eyes abscond from the meant to be report, once again and land to the right of her, on her Guv’s office. The blinds were closed and no sound could be heard past the glass walls but Alex imagined the figure inside. Sitting in his chair, fag in hand, whiskey in other, blue eyes… “Okay” Alex sighed, taking a deep breath she pulled her eyes away and forced them to focus on the task in hand. But once again thoughts of the report were firmly booted out by her Guv’s crocodile boots and his masculine… “Oh for God sake” Alex griped suddenly, forcing a frustrated exhale and throwing her pen down 

 

“you okay Ma’am”? Shaz asked from her seat at her desk, concern in her expression 

 

“yes, sorry Shaz” Alex smiled convincingly, earning a grin from Shaz in return 

 

Giving up on any chance of getting the report done, Alex sighed and went into the kitchen “maybe a coffee will help” she thought as she went into the cupboards 

 

“Got our knickers in a twist ’ave we Bolls”? Came a voice from behind her 

 

“Not at all” Alex replied cheerily, shutting the cupboard doors once retrieving the desired refreshment 

 

“Sounded like they were firmly tightened around your throat out there” Gene scoffed 

 

“Nope everything’s fine, I’m fine, I am simply having a cup of coffee” Alex lied turning around and leaning back into the kitchen side, tilting her head slightly and flashing a smile

 

“hmmm” Gene simply replied raising his eyebrows at her before making his way to the kitchen side himself and flicking the kettle on. Alex took a deep breath as Gene lent across her. Her arm swiftly touched his side sending a tingling sensation shooting up her spine. Alex closed her eyes only to suddenly open them again when Gene had moved opposite her

 

“What’s goin on in ’ere, Bolly”? Gene questioned tapping the side of his head with his fingertip 

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and crossing her arms in an effort to gain composure Alex lied “well nothing much at the moment, is nothing going on, why have we not got a case”? 

 

“No idea” Gene replied putting a tea bag into his mug 

 

“well have you not heard anything”? 

 

And with that, like someone was listening, Shaz popped her head around the corner “we’ve got a call Guv”

 

Throwing each other a look Gene and Alex followed Shaz

 

“Bolly, arse in car. Now” Gene ordered as he slammed the phone down 

 

“What are we doing”? Alex asked slipping her jacket on 

 

“To many questions Bolls, not enough strutting” Gene said opening the door and signaling for Alex to go through it 

 

Rolling her eyes Alex did as she was told 

 

“Christopher, Raymando” Gene said expectantly 

 

“yes Guv” Chris mumbled not looking up from his game of football top trumps with Ray 

 

Marching over Gene snatched both Chris and Ray’s cards out of their hands 

 

“ahh Guv” Ray moaned 

 

“Quattro now” Gene ordered walking away and flinging the cards on a desk as he went.


End file.
